This invention relates to an electrical light assembly including an adapter for connecting a light shade to an electrical socket.
Light shades, usually in the form of glass or plastic members, are often used to extend around a light bulb to eliminate glare from the bulb and to add aesthetic appeal. For example, various light fixtures and ceiling fans often include one or more lights which include an electrical socket for receiving a bulb and a glass shade that is connectable to the socket. However, it is often difficult to connect the light shade to the socket without damaging or breaking the shade.
Therefore, what is needed is an adapter to facilitate connecting a light shade to an electrical socket without damaging the light shade.
FIG. 1 is an exploded, isometric view of an adapter according to an embodiment of the present invention shown with an electrical socket and a light shade.
FIG. 2 is a view similar to that of FIG. 1 but showing the adapter connected to the shade.
FIG. 3 is a view similar to that of FIG. 1 but depicting the components of FIG. 1 in a fully assembled condition.
FIG. 4 is an isometric view of a light assembly that utilizes the adapter of FIGS. 1-3.